The Lion, the Badger and the Snake: The Philosopher's Stone
by sashasister
Summary: The Potter twins are finally eleven and are heading to Hogwarts for their first year. Ethan, The boy-who-lived, is the always loved and admired boy who along with his friend, Ron Weasley, makes friends with the bookish Hermione Granger. Harry, the boy-who-was-forgotten, is barely noticed by his family, his teachers or even the other students, who will he make friends with?
1. Platform Nine and Three Quaters

Chapter 1: Platform 9 ¾

A young red haired boy appears from the brick wall with his red haired mother holding onto his shoulder. His father follows with the trunk. No one notices the small raven-haired boy slip in after them, struggling with his own trunk. The smaller boy drags his trunk onto the train, while the red-haired boy and his parents headed towards a gaggle of gingers. The dark-haired boy manages to find an empty compartment, flopping down on the seat he begins to drift into his own thoughts

_I'm sure Ethan is doing fine he'll be trying to get away from Lily and James so he can get to his friends. I wouldn't try to get away if it was me, but it's never me._

"Hi" a young girl with bushy brown hair and buck teeth cut through "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full" Judging her to be a first year like himself from her black tie he simply nods, causing the girl to take the seat diagonal from him.

"I hear the boy-who-lived is attending Hogwarts this year. I bet he's really nice and kind, he's probably really powerful… and good looking…"She babbles

_Great… Another Ethan lover, here I am not a single friend while Ethan already has thousands begging to look at him. Maybe James is right I'm not good enough, maybe if I was more like Ethan they would all like me too. Maybe James and Lily would want to be my parents again. Who am I kidding no one could ever care about the poor, pathetic useless twin_

"…I hear he was only 15 months old when he was attacked by he-who-must-not-be-named. Did you know he managed to survive the killing curse, and he-who-must-not-be-named was dead? He has got a scar from it, how brave was he? He's got red hair like his mum and brown eyes like his dad" Her voice suddenly stops as the compartment door opens three people entering, two strutting in and one shuffling.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a muggle-born, and you are?" She asked to the three new boys. The boys in question looked in shock at the speed this girl was speaking

"Urm… Hi. I'm Ethan Potter, this is Ron Weasley" The red head said gesturing to the ginger to his right "and Neville Longbottom" gesturing to the round-faced boy on his right. Hermione's eyes widened

"You're the Savior? Do you have the… Um" Hermione asked suddenly feeling very awkward

"The scars?" Ethan supplied, pulling his fringe back to reveal his two short scars running along his head in the form of an = sign. While Harry began absentmindedly flattening his own over his lightning bolt scar that was marking the middle of his forehead.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter 2: The Sorting

The group of first years was ushered into a massive room, while an older woman in green robes spoke about houses and rules, before disappearing behind a pair of doors twice the height of a giant

"So it's true what they were saying on the train Ethan Potter has come to Hogwarts" a Platinum blonde boy drawls, that Harry recognises as a Malfoy. Malfoy moves regally towards the red headed Potter holding out his hand

"I believe an alliance between us could be a very powerful advantage to us both" He said

"Friends with a son of a death eater? No chance" Ethan scoffed "I already have my token loser friend thanks. I'm just kidding Neville" he said clapping the depressed looking boy on the back.

"We're ready for you now" The green-robed professor, McGonagall, said bustling through the doors. Leading the new students towards the front of the room, where a row of teachers sat. In front of the teacher's table sat a stool with a pile of antiquated leather. The new students' heads shot from direction to direction trying to glimpse everything they could; the endless starry sky, the mass of students sat in four rows each wearing one of the four house colours

Suddenly the leather started moving and a cheery song started but no one could really hear it over the whispers about the boy-who-lived that resounded throughout the hall, all the while Ethan stood proudly, head held high allowing everyone to look at the defeater of Voldemort. Suddenly the hat stopped mid-sentence

"Get on with it" he huffed to McGonagall, who looked startled and hastily grasped at a nearby Scroll

"Abbott, Hannah" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry" "RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" "RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender" "GRFFINDOR"

"Bullstrode, Milicent" "SLYTHERIN"

"Crabbe, Vincent" "SLYTHERIN"

"Corner, Michael" "RAVENCLAW"

"Finch-Fletchly, Justin" "HUFFLEPUFF

Finnigan, Seamus" "GRFFINDOR"

"Granger, Hermione" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Greengrass, Daphane" "SLYTHERIN"

"Goldstein, Anthony" "RAVENCLAW"

"Goyle, Gregory" "SLYTHERIN"

"Longbottom, Neville" "GRYFFINDOR"

"MacMillan, Ernie" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Malfoy, Draco" "SLYTHERIN"

"Nott, Theodore" "SLYTHERIN"

"Parkinson, Pansy" "SLYTHERIN"

"Patil, Padma" "RAVENCLAW"

"Patil, Pavati" "GRFFINDOR"

The whole time the sorting was going on Harry realised that the Headmaster was staring at Ethan with a cold calculating look. _Why would he be looking at the saviour that way?_

"Potter, Ethan" Ethan slowly made his way to the stool relishing the attention that was on him. He sat on the stool with a smirk, the hat was placed on his head, and everyone held their breath in anticipation to find out what the hero's house will be. After three minutes of silence people started getting restless

'I won't go into Hufflepuff' Ethan demanded mentally

'No you won't. Although you are loyal you sometimes leave people behind' the hat replied 'What's that supposed to mean?' Ethan responded angrily

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat announced. Ethan leapt off the stool running to join the house of the brave

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall finally announced once the thunderous applause faded. Everyone's head's whipped up to look at the small ascending figure. Not a sound was made, the student body just stared at the Potter they didn't recognise or even know existed they stared as the hat was plopped on the shy boy's head. After a few minutes everyone realised Harry's sorting was going to take longer than his brother's. After ten minutes everyone was chatting amongst themselves, even the teachers were whispering. The first year was arguing with the hat, Harry was adamant that the hat did in fact have to sort him into _one_ house 'Fine then since we need to place you in a house you can be a Gryffindor' the hat finally agreed

'Please, no I want to be away from Ethan. Anywhere except Gryffindor' Harry pleaded

'Sorry kid but one day you'll understand' the hat explained

"GRYFFINDOR" he announced loudly, startling the audience. Silence followed the fifteen minute wait as Harry Potter descends to the Gryffindor table. Just before he reaches the table everyone regains their senses when Ethan starts cheering, loudly, soon the entire room was cheering (some more than others *Cough* Slytherin *Cough*)

"Smith, Zacharias" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Thomas, Dean" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Turpin, Lisa" "RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley, Ronald" "GRYFFINDOR"

"Zambini, Blaise" "SLYTHERIN"

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Harry felt it was all a bit over the top.

"Welcome!" he said "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you"

Knowing he would not be able to keep too much down Harry only took a small selection of the simplest foods in the vast array of foods. While others such as Ron and Ethan filled their plates while boasting and regaling amazing feats they'd achieved to the adoring masses, stories that were a bit embellished but no one seemed to care.

"Percy who's the professor with the turban and the one in the black next to him" Harry asked motioning towards the area that caused his scar to burn

"The one with the turban is Quirrell, the defence against the dark arts professor. The other is Snape, the potions professor" Percy answered before getting distracted by something Ethan had said. Harry realised school was not going to be any different than Potter Manor. He sat alone ignored until Dumbledore finally stood up

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well" his eyes went towards the Weasley twins "I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. Finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. Now for the school song everybody pick a tune. One, two and three-"

And the school bellowed:

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald,  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us something worth knowing,  
Bring us back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot'

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march.

"Very good. Off you trot!" he said wiping a fake tear from his eyes

Harry did not pay Percy much attention as he followed the gaggle of first years to their common room; he didn't pay attention as the boys went to their room and started talking. They had all already forgotten about Harry Potter.


	3. The Potions Master

Chapter 3: The Potions Master

"There look"

"Where?"

"Next to the small kid with the dark hair wearing the glasses"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Ethan from the moment he left his Dormitory. For Harry he wasn't stared at or even glanced at he was ignored, knocked into and then once he'd finally managed to find the lessons, he realised there was more to magic than the few books, Harry had managed to sneak to his room and read, indicated.

They had to study the night skies Wednesday at midnight. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouse behind the castle to study Herbology. Easily the most boring lesson was History of Magic, which was taught by a ghost. Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard, who squeaked and toppled over when he called out Ethan's name. Professor McGonagall was the clever but strict Transfiguration teacher her lesson was certainly interesting she turned her desk into a pig, Harry just wondered why anyone would ever need to do that, but it left all the other students in awe. In the end they were given a matchstick each which they had to change into a needle. Harry had hoped the supposedly strict but fair McGonagall would look beyond Ethan but it had been a disappointment, she spent the whole time stood encouraging Ethan when all he'd managed was to make the matchstick slightly shiny. Meanwhile three of the Ravenclaws had got further (two had managed silver matches, the other a red and brown needle) a Gryffindor had managed a half match-half needle, while Harry himself had his hand up as he had transfigured the matchstick into a blunt needle with a very small eye and was unsure of how to improve his attempt. At the end of the lesson the three Ravenclaws, Ethan and Granger, the Gryffindor with the half-half needle, gained five house points each, she hadn't even looked at Harry's.

As the first years gathered their bags and headed to their towers to get ready for tea Professor McGonagall looked at the collection of needle-matches, in among them she noticed the almost perfect needle, staring in shock she wondered who's it was and how she had missed it? Everyone had looked forward to Defence Against the Dark Arts (DADA) but Quirrell's lessons were a joke, the classroom smelt of garlic and he was a stuttering fool.

Wednesday was an important day for Ethan Ron and Harry they finally managed find their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast without getting lost once.

"What have we got today?" Ethan asked as he started grabbing food

"Double Potions with Slytherin" replied Harry

"Snape's head of Slytherin house they say he always favours them- we'll be able to see if it is true" Ron added

"I wish McGonagall favoured us" Ethan answered wistfully just then, the post arrived Ethan's sooty owl, Cyril, had delivered something almost every day. Today was no exception he dropped a note on Ethan's plate. Ethan opened it but not before he had finished his bacon, ignoring Cyril's hopeful face. Harry broke off some bacon and held it out to the owl, which happily hopped over to him and gently took the food.

When Ethan finally opened the note

Dear Ethan (it said, in a very untidy scrawl) I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear about your first week. Send us an answer with Cyril Hagrid

Ethan quickly scribbled

'Yes, please I'll bring Ron oh and Harry too,

See you Friday'

On the back and sent Cyril of with it, but not before Cyril affectionately nipped at Harry's fingers

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register and like Flitwick; he paused at Ethan's name

"Ah, yes" he said softly "Ethan Potter. Our new- celebrity" Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making" he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic" Snape's speech continued on in a similar fashion for a few more minutes referring to the class as dunderheads

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly standing in front of Ethan "What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

'Draft of the Living Dead' Harry thought

"I don't know, sir" Ethan answered Snape's lips curled into a sneer "tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything" Snape ignored Hermione's raised hand and moved over to the table behind towering over Harry, black eyes staring coldly.

"Let's try again. Let us see if the _other _Potter is as _worthless_ as the first. Where would you look if I told you to find me a Bezoar" The snarky professor stood menacingly over the smaller than average boy, and all the boy could think of was his fifth birthday

_Little Harry was just about to leave his room to join his and Ethan's birthday celebrations when James Potter blocked the doorway _

_"__Daddy?" little Harry asked his face screwed up in confusion. James just glared down at his youngest_

_"__You'll have stay up here for the party" he sneered_

_"__But Daddy it's my birthday too"_

_"__No one wants you there. You're just the Other Potter, useless, a spare. Not even Mooney and Padfoot want to see you there they can only just managed New Year's Eve" the young boy's father said without even looking at the five year old_

_"__They want me" the child whispered over and over again as the tears fell down his face, he sat there waiting for someone to come and look for him… but no one did "Maybe Daddy was right"_

So instead of answering 'in a goat's stomach' Harry sat there opening and closing his mouth

"You're worse than your brother you can't even answer" Snape sneered causing the Slytherins to snicker again. Snape never saw the tears filling Harry's eyes or the hurt look he wore, no one ever did

"A point from Gryffindor for failure to prepare for a lesson" he said stomping to the black board.

Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the lesson continued, Harry soon realised partnering with Neville meant doing everything he could to stop their cauldron exploding or melting, this resulted in their potion being nothing like it was supposed to be; it was just a useless oddly solid lump. Ron and Ethan on the other hand were not as lucky as they managed to melt their cauldron and their potion was seeping across the floor burning people's shoes, causing them to shriek, while Ron had collapsed with boils breaking out on his hands and face

"Idiot boys" snarled Snape cleaning the potion up with a single flick of his wand "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire? Take him to the hospital wing" Snape spat at Ethan

Finally it was Friday, Ethan, Harry and Ron were glad that they had agreed to visit Hagrid as it helped them get through Friday's double potions. They had spent the rest of the day at Hagrid's talking about their first lessons and Snape's dislike of the Potter brothers; they spoke of Charlie- the dragon handle; Weasley and the prankster two. They also discovered that there had been a break in at Gringotts on Ethan's birthday. Harry found that interesting as Harry had been at Gringotts that day, him and Hagrid had shared a cart to the vault in question, not that he was going to mention that he didn't need his family finding out.


	4. The Third Floor Corridor

Chapter 4: The Third Floor Corridor

Finally the day arrived, the day they were going to learn to fly on brooms, Harry had only flown once before, he'd loved it, he felt free but his joy was cut short and he'd never got the chance again.

Their teacher Madam Hooch arrived at three thirty; she had short silver hair and yellow eyes "Well what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broom stick your hand out and say 'up'" she barked

A chorus of 'up' rung through the courtyard Harry's was the only on to rise into his outstretched hand. After a second try Ethan and Malfoy's brooms rose as well. Halfway through the lesson Neville had fallen after losing control of his broom and broken his wrist, Hooch had taken him to the hospital wing. A few moments ago Ethan and Ron had decided to play catch with a ball they had found about twenty feet above the ground. After a few minutes Harry realised that the ball looked familiar

"Stop it. That's Neville's Rememberall" Harry shouted but his two dorm mates were to far away to hear. So Harry swung his leg over one of the discarded brooms and flew up to them as Ron fumbled almost dropping the fragile ball.

"Stop it's Neville's rememberall his gran gave it to him" Harry said causing Ron to turn and face Harry

"Oh do you want the ickle cry-baby's toy?" Ron asked. When Harry nodded at Ron, who had never been particularly fond of Harry or Neville, pulled his arm back before quickly pushing it forward and releasing his grip. Seeing the ball fly past his head Harry shot after it as it arced towards the ground Harry raced after it, the wind whistling past his ears, finally his hand grasped around the ball, he quickly yanked his broom straight having realised he was vertical. He came to a stop feet skimming the floor

"HARRY POTTER" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out as Ethan who had been hovering near Harry, landed "of all the stupid stunts" she muttered "follow me"

"But Profes…" Ethan tried to argue

"You too Ethan" she said in her no nonsense voice. With little choice the two Potters followed her to the charms room, where she got an older student called Wood to follow as well, they came to a stop in an old classroom, all three boys looked at her in confusion

"Wood I've found you a new seeker and a reserve chaser" she said happily, Wood's face morphed from confusion to delight

"Are you serious Professor?

"Absolutely the boys are naturals. Harry caught this thing in his hand after a fifty foot dive, without a scratch" she said pointing to the Rememberall in Harry's hands

"How many times have you been on a broom" Wood asked the brothers

"Oh, I've lost count" Ethan laughed while Harry looked down and mumbled "Twice" McGonagall didn't notice she was too bust mumbling about first year rules

"Twice?" Wood asked sceptically "Why only twice if your brother has been countless time? It must be more"

"No we had our first flight together with our parents and until today I've never seen him try again" Ethan said defending his twin "I never knew why you stopped" he said turning to Harry, Harry just shrugged back.

"Now boys I'll find a way to lift the ban on you having brooms, so get your parents to send them over" McGonagall said dismissing the three boys. Wood practically skipped away after warning them not to tell anyone.

Harry and Ethan walked away in shock, first years _never_ made the house team, joking and laughing like they only did when they were alone. Too distracted by their glee they didn't notice the stairs change until it was too late. They were in the third floor corridor with Peeves staring at them, an evil glint in his eyes, holding something the twins had no desire to know about. As Peeves chased the fleeing first years they ran into a dead-end, a locked door, there was no escape. Without thinking of the consequences the smaller of the two boys muttered "Alohamora" and they both rushed into the room hoping if Peeves did follow he would be empty handed. Turning around the boys sighed in relief, that is until they noticed the three, giant, snarling dog's heads getting closer

"Out, out now" Harry yelled as the two scrabbled out of the room not even caring if Peeves was still around. They ran all the way to the common room

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing, like that locked up in a school" Ethan panted

"It was guarding something… it was stood on a trap door" Harry answered

"Stood on a trap door, the freaking thing had three heads" Ethan yelled. Harry realised that must be where the parcel from Vault 713 was.


	5. Hallowe'en

Chapter 5: Hallowe'en

The very next day a parcel arrived for Ethan it was long, thin and bulged at the end. As soon as Ethan touched the note Lily Potter's voice rang throughout the room

'Ethan we are so proud of you making the team'

'Following in my footsteps' James added before Lily's started again

'We were sooo proud we got you a Nimbus 2000, put it to good use. We are hoping to come out and see one of the matches, love you baby'

She gushed before the letter fell silent once again.

"Wow" breathed the entire Quidditch team as they all surrounded the broom. One of the Weasley twins looked confused and was about to say something when Ethan opened his mouth

"They did _not_ honestly do that. I told them you made starter" thankfully only the Gryffindors could hear "and do they do anything to show how proud they are of the _youngest_ seeker in a century noooo, not a thing" he snarled

"It's okay, Ethan I wasn't expecting anything. Now we have Defence next so we need to go" Harry said steering his still fuming brother (and broom) out of the hall, not noticing the look on the Weasley twins' faces.

On Hallowe'en morning the smell of pumpkin wafted through the castle. Even better, Flitwick announced in charms they were ready to start making objects fly. Harry had been paired with Susan Bones, a girl from Hufflepuff, Ethan was with Neville and Ron had been paired with Hermione. Harry had been floating his feather for a few minutes when an argument broke out between Ron over the pronunciation of the spell which resulted in Hermione proving her point by levitating her own feather

"Well done, look here Miss Granger has done it" Flitwick gushed, Susan looked confused at the praise the girl had received as Harry had done it first

A few of the other students managed to float their feathers by the end, as they were leaving Ron was ranting about how no one "Could stand her" just then the girl in question had pushed pat the group

No one had seen Hermione for the rest of the day, except Pavarti who was telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets; Ron did have the decency to look guilty at that. Just as the food was served Professor Quirrell sprinted into the room yelling

"Troll in the dungeons- thought you ought to know" before fainting dead away

There was uproar

It took several fire crackers from Dumbledore's wand to bring silence

"Prefects" he rumbled "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately" as Harry followed the Gryffindors out he noticed the Slytherins looked a bit scared. As the three boys made their way through the crowded corridor Ron turned to the Potter twins

"Hermione, she doesn't know" he said, Harry turned quickly sprinting to the nearest girls' bathroom to the charms room followed by the other two boys. As they turned the final corridor a foul smell assaulted their noses seconds before they saw the 12ft troll walking into the toilets

"I hope she went to another one" Harry said, hearing a high-pitched scream

"No I'm pretty sure she's in that one" Ethan replied as they rushed forward towards the scream and the troll.

When they entered the room Hermione was shrinking against the wall as the troll advanced on her, they needed a plan and they needed it now

"Confuse it" Harry yelled drawing the Trolls' attention away from the frightened girl. The three boys took turn distracting the troll before it got to close to anyone; Hermione was moving slowly towards the door along the wall, she was 5ft away from Harry when the troll noticed her escape and swung his club down on his intended victim, only something stopped the club before it could make contact with Hermione's head. The club had made contact with Harry's shoulder as he leapt to protect the girls head as he pulled her to the ground

"Harry!" Harry could hear Ethan screaming as white dots danced across his vision, the scream distracted the troll giving Harry enough time to grab his wand, point it at the troll and whisper "Winguardium Leviosa"

The troll's club flew out of it's warty hand, rising high into the air, turning slowly over- and dropped, with a sickening crack, on it's owners head. The troll swayed on the spot then fell flat on its ugly face.

Moments later Professors McGonagall, Quirrell and Snape burst through the door.

"What on earth were you thinking?" the female professor said with cold fury in her voice "You're supposed to be in the common room, you could've been killed"

"Please, Professor Mc Gonagall, they were looking for me" a small voice said from under Harry

"Miss Granger!?" the teachers gasped as they had not seen her behind the injured boy

"She had been upset earlier and was cleaning herself up when we were told of the troll" Ron said

"So we came to warn her and take her to the common room "Ethan added

"You should have informed a professor" Snape hissed

"How? You'd all gone to the dungeon, where the troll was supposed to be, if we'd gone down to tell you, well we thought it was an unnecessary risk the troll wasn't supposed to be here" Ethan argued

"Right, well. Five points to Ron, Harry and Ethan for trying to protect a fellow housemate and fifteen for defeating a fully grown mountain troll" McGonagall said still furious

"While we were not killed, obviously you probably should have asked us if we were hurt or at least had us checked" Ethan said angrily

"Why is that Potter? You are obviously fine despite your stupidity" Snape sneered

"Because I doubt standing here getting yelled at after being hit in the shoulder with the full force of a troll by a club is doing my brother any good" Ethan spat back, glaring at the teachers, their shocked expressions appearing as the took in the smaller boy, who was swaying dangerously since he'd stood to allow Hermione up, Ethan moved to his brother's side just in time to catch the collapsing boy.


End file.
